<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darcyland Drabbleverse by ibelieveinturtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427274">Darcyland Drabbleverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles'>ibelieveinturtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Drabbleverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis is Susan Sto Helit's daughter, Drinking, Gen, In memory of David Bowie, Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis Friendship, darcylanddrabblerace, darcyverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gen Darcy drabbles for The Darcyverse Discord Game Night</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis &amp; Death (Discworld), Jane Foster &amp; Darcy Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Drabbleverse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Darcyverse Discord Drabble Races Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moonage Daydream 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Darcyverse Discord Game Night</p><p>I'll update tags and chapter count after each Game Night</p><p>unedited, unbeta'd etc.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These were written March 16th - it's just taken me this long to post them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt 1</p><p>
  <span><em>Moonage Daydream</em> by David Bowie</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>1.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darcy held her drink up to the stars, swaying gently to the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gone, but not forgotten,” she slurred. “Travel safely, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darcy, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Jane stumbling out of the trailer, hair half out of it’s ponytail as she rubbed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honouring the memory, Jane, honouring the memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s three am, Darcy. Can’t you honour the memory at a decent hour instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, Jane. Memory must be honoured under the stars.” She whirled around to gaze back up at the stars, singing loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a put upon sigh, Jane joined her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>2.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what memory are we honouring, anyway?” Jane asked, watching Darcy dance around the bonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Thin White Duke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ziggy Stardust! The Starman! The one and only king of weird and wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane thought hard for a moment. “David Bowie? Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you didn’t know? He died, Janey! I told you, like, three times!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane took a swig of the drink Darcy handed her. “Sorry, Darcy. I was-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working, I know,” Darcy interrupted. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Jane said. “I can’t believe he’s gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither, Jane. Too many of them now, Janey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Jane agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Floating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcyverse drabble races</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's short because time was up :-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>3.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Darcy floated across the room, eyes closed as she drifted gracefully through the chamber. The music wafted through speakers in every corner of the room, and in her mind, she was floating through the stars, sharing space with stars, and asteroids and comets and planets… Today, she was a spaceship, launching herself into the endless gulf of nothing – not that it really was nothing but the ratio of something to empty was close enough to nothing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unexpected Relative</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Darcyverse drabble race, prompt 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spirit in The Sky </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>2.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>HELLO, DARCY.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy turned around as the hollow words dropped into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, long time no see, Grandad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT’S ONLY BEEN A DAY, Death replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you maybe, but for me it’s been about twenty years,” Darcy replied. “And you had to pick a really bad time too. Can’t you see I’m busy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ER, SORRY. UM, WHAT YEAR IS IT?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy blinked. “What year was it last time you saw me?” she countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>2025, Death replied. YOU WERE-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know! Anyway, it’s 2011 at the moment.” She paused. “Shit, so I’m still here in another 14 years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OH DAMN. I WASN’T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drift Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Snap</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short one because time ran out...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><ol>

</ol><p>
  <span>Darcy gaped in astonishment as the woman next to her on the bus slowly dissolved into ash and the pieces floated away. As she looked around, she could see other people doing the same thing, their companions watching on in horror and disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” someone called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy didn’t know, but she had sinking feeling in her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr, if you're interested, is <a href="http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/">ibelieveinturtles</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>